


Cosmo-Anemochory

by gloss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Double Drabble, Fiber Arts, Gen, Knitting, Parasitism, Sci-Fi, alien life that's so alien humans don't identify it as life, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Highly-prized yarns from independent dyers are often referred to derisively as "unicorn farts".This fiber is even weirder.





	Cosmo-Anemochory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).

Each seed was borne by its own parachute-arrayed filaments. The filaments drifted on solar winds, eddied around lensing event horizons, caught the sparkle off moondust, and tangled in the glow of new star.

As pure motion, they possessed no destination. Some descended to Earth, drawn according to enigmatic electromagnetic urges. Undetected, mere noise amid the regular shower of particles, they soon coated large areas.

Once gathered, the filaments aligned on their own. They were spun into a yarn finer than yak, even vicuña. Indie dyers called the yarn Cosmic, for its unearthly lightness and constant shimmer. Knitted on skinny, clinking needles, this produced a fabric both soft and slightly shiny, lighter than air, and, most of all, _clingy_. It was perfect for the designs for shawls and cowls currently in fashion. Demand was (you'll pardon the expression) out of this world.

Nestled against the warmth of human skin, called by the thunder of heartbeats through blood vessels, bathed in sweat and pheromones, the seeds awoke. They yawned hungrily, gulping and clicking, before biting their way toward home.

_Now_ they had a destination. 

Skin tore, capillaries clogged, as the seeds corkscrewed deeper, feeding as they went.

Consciousness crackled upon satiety.


End file.
